The Sunset Goddess
by Lexileek
Summary: During the 16th year with the falling of the sun will rise a goddess of wisdom, rebirth, and demons...! based heavily on Japanese mythology
1. Intro

I do not in any way shape or form own Inuyasha!

INTRODUCTION

_"During the 16th year with the falling of the sun will rise a goddess of wisdom, rebirth, and demons. With her coming the land will be reborn and purified of a great evil. If she shall fail the world will be plunged into darkness and a great despair will befall the land" -_So Sayeth the Wise Alaundo

"Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here?" Kagome screeched at the top of her lungs. Gaining a more than a few stares from her family."It's time to go back" Inuyasha said with a nonchalant shrug.

"But it's my birthday, tomorrow"

It was a small difference being as she was born at exactly 12:01, just a minor detail She just popped out at that moment, as her mother put it, her birthday was two days long instead of one.

"Honey it is fine, go spend time with your friends…come back though, we have some things to talk about" Her mother's smile melting into a shameful grimace as the statement passed her lips.

"Ma'am we have to go get some shards" That gained an evil glare from both of the women"... But I will see what I can do" Inuyasha spit out those last few words like poison.

Mrs. Hirigashi pulled Kagome into a bear hug "There are clothes in your bag, This year will bring changes and for that I am sorry" Her mother released her and plastered a sugary sweet smile on her face waving as in that moment Inuyasha pulled her, bag in tow, out the door and down the well.


	2. Interesting

"What a way to ruin a birthday party" mumbledKagome as she glared up at Inuyasha behind eyelash veiled eyes. Before she could react a small red blur descended upon her "Kagome, What did ya bring me?!"

"Shippo you should simply be glad they are back" stated Miroku plainly "And judging from that look Kagome is giving him, that Inuyasha is unharmed" This he whispered behind a hand conspiratorially to the young fox.

"It's her birthday not yours" Scolded Sango, as she pulled Kagome into a hug.

"Tonight we celebrate! …After we get this shard" said Miroku

"What shard Inuyasha? I don't sense anything?" She looked inquisitively at the group.

"Why do you think I came to get you?"

"But Inuyasha you said you l… Ow! Kag-ome" Shippo yelped as he rubbed out the lump forming on his abused head. After the echoes stopped all you could hear was the song of birds in the Forest of Inuyasha.

"Well let us be on our way" said Miroku.

"What about the food" piped Shippo

"Here is a small snack" Kagome said as she reached into her bulging yellow backpack. Shippo greedily opened the bag, reveling at the treats inside. As the companions made their way down the dusty road, black clouds began to gather. "Do you feel that?" Kagome asked

"What?" Inuyasha asked quite annoyed with the interruption

"A Shard it's very close" Kagome said.

"Very true little cousin" a voice hissed from behind. She felt the sting of a blade at her exposed throat."I am sorry but you must not threaten my standing"

"Cousin?" Kagome squeezing the question out of her constricted throat and trembling lips leaving it breathless with very little substance.

"Haha you can't tell me you don't know" the voice said half-heartedly as it pressed the weapon still deeper.

"Cousin? Who is this Kagome?" Sango inquired as she ran to Kagome's side only to be deterred by a gust of wind.

"Well, well,well what do we have here? How Quaint traveling with humans" The words slithering out condescendingly like a breeze through desolate spaces. "Oh but he's not a human, even worse a Hanyou"

"What of it?" Inuyasha growled taking on an aggressive stance.

"Careful Inuyasha, He's not a normal human, He's a ka-"

"That's quite enough out of you monk" the man waved his hand and Miroku stood frozen, midsentence. Kagome screamed. Inuyasha whipped out Tetsaiga bellowing "Windscar!"

"Fool don't you know I am made of the wind" He said waving his offhand dismissively. " I am a descendent of Susanoo, and I fear cousin… my time of waning is at hand but I will be back" He spun Kagome to face him not removing the threat of his blade until he had placed a condescending kiss onto her forehead. "It's only a matter of time." With that the man flew away at the speed of the wind, which was now whipping furiously at the companions.

"Miroku, Do you have any idea how I could have a cousin related to Susanoo in the feudal era?" Kagome asked timidly. Miroku shrugged at her with the not-so-innocent apologetic look on his face "No."

"Come on you guys we should celebrate its Kagome's birthday"

"Sango is right! You're turning sixteen right?" said Miroku with a lecherous gleam in his eye. "Uh, yes. Why?" "Will you bare my children now?" Sango with a well placed slap had knocked the monk out." Kirara please take him to the camp site?" Sango asked most politely while glaring daggers at the incapacitated monk.

"What a wonderful campsite!" Kagome squealed happily.  
"Knew you'd like it" Sango said "there is even a hot spring less than a mile away…. We can go tonight" "Thank you Sango!" Kagome yelled bouncing happily.

"But first Kagome let us give you your gifts!" said the recently awakened monk. Each of the companions in turn produced a gift for Kagome. Shippo presented her with a half wilted daisy with the roots still on, Miroku gave her a bar of scented soap that she had given him a month earlier ,and Inuyasha just said "Here's dinner" and handed her five dead fish.

"Come on Kagome I will give you your gift at the hot spring"

The boys started dinner as Kagome and Sango walked to the hot spring, Sango produced a small cloth wrapped package "I hope they're satisfactory… I made them myself" As Kagome slowly unwrapped the package She saw an archery glove and sleeve set in fine leather dyed a dark blue hue. Each had fine silver rings to hold each on, with fine stitching in the rich complimentary colours of the night; blacks, greens, and grays. "Sango. They're beautiful . Thank you"

"You are welcome I thought you could use the now that you use your bow." Sango breathed out, relieved that Kagome had like them. Two hours later the girls returned to the campsite to find the boys sleeping and no food left. "Those boys! Hey Sango how does ramen sound" At the sound of ramen Inuyasha immediately awoke "No Inuyasha you already had dinner" said Kagome tartly. Inuyasha just harrumphed and jumped back into his tree. After they had eaten Kagome and Sango crawled into their respective sleeping bags ready for a night of restful sleep.

But for Kagome rest would not come, something was amiss. The world was brighter, the creatures of the night sang with the passion of the full moon. She felt a strange compulsion to walk into the diamond-studded night. As she approached the steaming springs she noticed a tall, looming, luminescent figure, but she was not afraid. She sensed something familiar about him. As he walked toward her she realized he was walking on the surface of the water, leaving no ripples. "Kagome…. My daughter you forgot something" the glowing man said He held up the package of clothing her mom had given her, as he stepped off of the water. "Who are you?" Asked Kagome apprehensively there was something she just could not put her finger on, like a word on the tip of the tongue this man's presence teased her brain. "You don't remember me?" the man asked with a laugh at the expression on her face. "Think back Kagome you must have some memory of me" She shook her head as if that would lodge the memories loose, comprehension dawned on her face "Father? "

"Yes I am your father, My name is Tsukuyomi" the man said regally nodding his head.

" Tsukuyomi? As in the moon god?" Kagome's jaw had gone slack. The man smiled kindly, stepping closer "Do you know what that makes you?" The man moved nearer. "I don't know what to say" she stammered, his eyes crinkled around the edges. "Just give me a hug, I haven't seen you in 15 years!" he pulled Kagome into a huge hug, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "I have many things to teach you Kagome…. But first gifts!" The man took her hand and led her onto the water! _This is just too weird_thought Kagome. "I have some things for you and instructions" the man said continuing as if they were just strolling in the park rather than walking over steaming pools of water. When they reached the other side, her father gestured to a pile of packages."I can't accept these. I have only just met you" Kagome said unsure. "But I have known you for years" her father said his eyes went cold and his expression saddened all of his warmth gone. ""Let me show you why you will need them" he walked to the edge of the water and called out "Lunar Flame" a small orb appeared on his outstretched hand. In the orb an image appeared…


	3. Gifts of the Father

In the orb an image appeared; _The sun was setting, the full moon was rising she was looking at her companions, behind them was a newly slain demon. Crimson pools were gathering beneath the still warm body. All of a sudden a tremor shook the earth and a huge gash appeared and swallowed the body. A bright light blinded her and out of the gash appeared a dark squalid force, engulfing the world. Where once beauty there was ugliness, death, disease, darkness took the land._"This is why you must learn how to use these weapons and your new powers"

"New Powers? You have to be joking, I can't save the world. I'm a klutz, useless for fighting," She exclaimed as her eyes began to brim with tears. Stroking her hair reassuringly he quietly shushed her "You are so much more than that, a goddess if you will" He caught her eyes and cupped the now crying Kagome's face, comforting her. "A goddess?"

"Yes a goddess" His stoicism gave way to the features of a proud father "Now open your gifts, before I have to leave!"

The first gift was the package of clothes from her mother; within the package was a four layer kimono in the colours of the sunset, so light that Kagome knew for certain that they would feel like a second skin enough that it would not hinder her movement. The outer robe was a rich kind of midnight blue. The obi was a shimmering gray with small silver charms embroidered on it to depict the phases of the moon. Next was a cloth wrapped package from her father what she saw was: two mid length tunics in hunter green and midnight blue, short pants in a hunter green, a pair of dark slippers, and last but not least six wrought silver bands two looked like they would fit her upper arms, two for her legs and one each for her waist and bust. Kagome gave him a questioning glance. "It's a battle uniform, go put the pants and robes on green under blue I will show you how to wear the bands". When Kagome reappeared she was outfitted in the bands, her father gingerly placing the bands in their respective places each one fitting as though they were smithed upon her very form. The arm bands held the sleeves so they would not get in the way, the leg bands prevented any chopping at her calves, and the other two bands kept everything in place. "You look beautiful but promise me not to look until morning though, the transformation is not complete" Her father said _Transformation?_ Kagome couldn't help thinking as she opened the last gift; a cherry box inlaid with moonstone. In the box there were two things, a set of Iron ribbed tessen one depicting sunset the other a sunrise, the ribs were sharpened to deadly points and a bow that glimmered with the glow of a horizon at the exact moment in which the sun is perfectly aligned, underneath was a quiver full of arrows tipped with pure white feathers. "That is a quiver which will insure that you will never need any more arrows…. One more gift my daughter "He pulled out a choker with silver pendant in the shape of a full moon. "If that cousin of yours ever shows up again show this, it'll keep him from killing perhaps he will even be willing to help you" The last few words were mumbled beneath his breath as only a god could mumble

"You know about him? Please tell me!" Kagome asked pleadingly.

"I can't, I wish I could however it is time for me to go" as he tucked her weapons into her silver belt and clasped the quiver and bow onto her shoulder Kagome asked hopefully "Will I ever see you again Father?".

"Not like this" he pulled her into a hug and planted a kiss on the forehead of the sobbing Kagome. "If you want to see me or your mother hold out a hand and call out 'Lunar Flame' It will also protect you in times of need" Kagome held him for as long as she could. When she looked up he had disappeared.

Stunned she made her way back to the campsite she decided to try the walking on water trick. All that happened was a very wet Kagome. Sopping wet she made her way back to camp hoping no one was awake just yet. She wasn't ready to answer questions just yet. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw everyone asleep in their respective place_._But she was mistaken, for a certain hanyou watched as she returned to camp… wondering all the while why Kagome was wearing such odd clothes.


	4. Transformation

But she was mistaken, for a certain Hanyou watched as she returned to camp… wondering all the while why Kagome was wearing such different clothes.

Kagome woke up to the sensation of rubbing up and down her spine.

"Kirara, what's wrong with Kagome?" Sango asked concerned. "Nothing is wrong Sango" however as she rose out of the sleeping bag, it was apparent that this was not the normal Kagome, Sango saw what appeared to be a battle ready angel. She had grown at least six inches to match if not surpass Inuyasha's height, her hair had grown down past her lower back and had gained a pearly sheen, on her face a silver moon had blossemesd overnight on her forehead, her eyes had turned molten silver, a shiny pattern to match her forehead snaked up her left leg to her right arm, though the biggest change was in her clothing and demeanor she looked battle ready. Next to her sleeping bag was a cloth wrapped package, sitting next to the package were two weapons very familiar to Sango, a bow and the tessen.

"Where are the boys Sango?"

" At the hot spring, What happened?" Sango stammered her eyes essentially popping out of her head. "What do you mean what happened?" Sango gestured wildly trying to explain herself "The clothes, hair, the markings."Kagome looked down at her limbs jumping she exclaimed "Markings?" Kagome ran to her yellow bag and pulled out a mirror to examine herself further. "It wasn't a dream!"

"Dream?"

Kagome explained calmly as she fingered the tessen .When she was done explaining. she asked Sango "Will you tell the boys when they get back?...I have got to go and clean up at the river, and could you teach me how to use these?" She held up the tessen at that moment and grinned. "Anything for my patron god's daughter" Sango bowed to Kagome as she left. Kagome turned around and grinned "Don't you dare start that with me, Sango".

As the boys came into the glade they both saw a beautiful woman leave, silver dancing round her arms and legs, towards the river.

"Sango, who was that?" they both asked at the same time.

"Quit your drooling that was Kagome"

"KAGOM E?" their jaws both dropped at this.

Sango explained what had happened to Kagome the night before. _So that is why she was gone almost all night_thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha opened his mouth and decided to ruin the moment of silence "Well she better not…"

At the river Kagome decided to try out the Lunar Flame. As she stretched out her arm she called out "Lunar flame" she felt a pain as a small silver orb of light appeared. _That doesn't look like father's it is wimpy_as soon as she had thought of her father the orb turned clear and she saw him. He was sitting at a beautiful court full of fountains reflecting silver like the face of the moon, he was deep in contemplation. All of a sudden the orb disappeared _so that's how it works. _She finished her ablutions then decided to test the Lunar Flame once again this time just to see how much light it would give off, _I wonder how the boys reacted to the news,_Instead of just light she saw the campsite it was silent. "Well that's different" She said sarcastically. All of a sudden Inuyasha opened his mouth "Well she better not get in my way". She decided she would give him a piece of her mind. She stomped off towards the camp all of a sudden she felt the world rush around her.

At the campsite "Well she better not get in my way" Inuyasha said. As soon as Sango had opened her mouth to retort, a bright light filled the clearing and a figure stepped forward "Whoa, Where am I? Where is that stupid dog boy?" "Are you talking about me, bitch?" Inuyasha had risen to his feet quite abruptly at the dog boy comment "Oh there you are…… SIT!" _I must of teleported but how?_ Kagome slowly circled the incapacitated hanyou. _The charm must have worn off by now,_Kagome thought as she got a brilliant idea. "What do you mean get in your way? Not anymore my friend" She abruptly picked him up by the scruff of the neck and set him on his feet. Inuyasha just stared at the woman in front of him "Do not ever call me… bitch again" Inuyasha just nodded his head dumbstruck by the show of strength.

"Miroku, Sango I need to talk to you about training" She looked from one to the other "Why do you need my help?" asked Miroku. She looked at Miroku and calmly responded "Well I think I just teleported and this" she showed them both the Lunar Flame. She focused it on Inuyasha who was now sulking in a tree, "Father also said it could be used as a weapon." "I believe him, that glow,That glow has a godly aura" he stammered "Completely neutral it could be used as an outlet for good or evil". She gave him a funny look and decided that meant he might be able to help. She grinned and held up the tessen. She quickly fanned it out and snapped it back just as fast. "Sango I was wondering if you could start my training with these?"


	5. Basic Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... but Inuyasha does live in my closet!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(author notes)_

**Basic Training**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexi**

She grinned and held up the tessen. She quickly fanned it out and snapped it back just as fast. "Sango I was wondering if you could start my training?"

Ripthwack "Kagome watch where you aim that thing" An annoyed Inuyasha yelled. Yet again Kagome had 'accidentally' flung the tessen at Inuyasha. It had become a contest between the two women. Kagome had been training with Sango for two weeks now. Tons of severe cuts and bruises later, Kagome was getting good .Occasionally Kagome and Sango went for outings to practice.; she had managed to slay several demons on her own.

At the hot spring the previous week the two had made a deal when Kagome could hit Inuyasha without him knowing… She could start adding her power to her attacks… which also meant an iota of spiritual training. So she tried her best to hit him… everyday…. it was a miracle he hadn't figured it out. "Kagome it is time to practice" Sango led Kagome into a glade that had exploded into hues of red and gold, A perfect place to practice the graceful art of war-fan dancing. Tiger, crane, and horse… the basic stances; they went through them all until Sango was too tired to practice anymore. "But Sango I'm not even tired!" Kagome complained much like Shippo would. "Not all of us are demi-gods" Sango replied matter of factly.

The two women decided to go to the hot springs to relax.

The two women disrobed, sighs were heard above the trees as both women felt their tired aching, mostly Sango's, muscles relax under the steaming mineral enriched water. The cool night air whipped at their faces. "This is the life" Kagome sighed as she sunk into the mineral tinted pool. "Kagome… When are you going back?" Kagome stared at he waning crescent moon, the deep in contemplation. "After the new moon…. Inuyasha….." Kagome looked up suddenly. A crack was heard. The two girls looked at each other. Kagome gave Sango a questioning glance as she reached for her tessen lying beside the pool. Sango gave a slight nod, fast as lightning the tessen were in the air, flying towards the noise. A bloodcurdling scream filled the air as screams of "My HAIR, my hair". "MIROKU" both girls shrieked as they hopped out of the pool and towards the clothes at inhuman speeds. They were dressed faster than you could say 'Friar's cut'.

Indeed, when they returned to the campfire Miroku sat head between his hands with a laughing Inuyasha pulling on his newly ahem shorn hair. Both girls laughed, once they caught their breath they gave him a look that clearly meant 'you deserved it!'…. They took pity on the Monk though and quickly grabbed a pair of scissors out of the gaping yellow monster known as… Kagome's backpack.

The next day both girls decided to take a break, after their victory with the pervert. Both girls decided to go fishing, they sat on the bank relaxing more than actually working on catching that evening's meal. Eventually Inuyasha decided to lecture them on their laziness. "Got any food for dinner yet?" he asked snobbishly. "Nope… and what have you been doing all day?" Kagome asked just as curtly. "I got us another shard …and I didn't sit on my ass all day doing nothing." At that Kagome rose to her feet, Whirled around and let one of the tessen fly… It was a hit! " Hey What did you do that for?" Kagome jumped up and down cheering as Sango congratulated her. Inuyasha just stared dumbstruck at the two girls until they could tell him what had been going on for the past two weeks.

"I was a BET!" Inuyasha bellowed as the companions sat around the crackling fire, the sun had not yet set, It seemed everyone except Inuyasha remembered it was the new moon. Kagome walked over to sit herself right beside the rather angry hanyou. The two started to argue viciously. Miroku said the first intelligent thing since he had received his accidental haircut " Why don't you two settle the argument and see if Lady Kagome truly is ready for the next portion of her training?... Why not spar?" He didn't even have to make the suggestion; they were already on their feet in positions to attack. The tessen sang as they whipped through the air, Tetsaiga hummed as it transformed into the large steel blade. The weapons clashed in a dance of skill, might, and power. Inuyasha using sheer force, Kagome using her grace and speed to outwit the blade. Neither was able to give a hit. The sun started to set over the battle zone, Tetsaiga started to pulse, a pearly aura formed around Kagome, blinding the four onlookers. Inuyasha wanted to escape the blinding light, but could not turn away; all of the onlookers had turned as well. When the light had faded everyone turned to see a human Inuyasha gaping at a rather…. tall… human Kagome.

Preview: A figure appeared from the shadow of the great tree, "well, well, well my little cousin isn't as dumb and clumsy as before?" Kagome whirled around to see the face that had tried to kill her a month before. "What do you want?" she asked angrily, her tessen drawn ready to strike him down. "According to your father I am to train you"

Next Chapter: Torture or Training!

I would like to thank Inuyasha's Hun for her advice…yet again .. In response to all of your reviews angicakesisinuyashasluvr I know… my critic (who helps me write these said the same thing) But He is protective and always will be protective of Kags….. I promise I will try to post every weekend…… I have a lot of work to do during the week, with my studies, jobs, and play practice till 9ish (didn't make cast this time….but I will muwahaha) I will try to be true to my writing style…… Love all who review!


	6. New Home

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... Except all of the DVD's

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**New Home**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexi**

Inuyasha wanted to escape the blinding light, but could not turn away; all of the onlookers had turned. When the light had faded everyone turned to see a human Inuyasha gaping at a rather…. tall… human Kagome.

"Well, their children will certainly be interesting" the monk whispered to the other companions. Sango nodded slightly, Shippo nodded full-heartedly, and Kirara mewed in agreement. "WHAT did you say monk?" the two said with fire in their eyes. "I am merely stating the truth" the monk shrugged. Kagome blushed to high heaven, Inuyasha just climbed into his tree with a "feh". The monk prepared dinner, skewered dumplings, they ate in virtual peace. Until… Inuyasha decided to be an idiot. "So you are a weakling again… right?". In a daze Kagome, nodded in reply, when she realized exactly what he said she jumped up "WHAT DID YOU SAY?". What poor Inuyasha didn't know, Kagome still had her skewers from dinner. "I said you are weak again" at that moment Kagome launched herself at the rather surprised Inuyasha. T hey ran around the fire for a while until both humans were too tired to continue. In the end the fight had no meaning at all and everyone went to bed, wishing for the new day.

As the sun began to peek over the silent hills, Kagome quietly and swiftly packed her sleeping bag. Running as fast as she could, she reached the well. She was less than a foot away when she saw a red and silver blur. "Darn it Inuyasha, Why did you come?" To this Inuyasha had no reply except "Feh" this did not make Kagome happy. "IS THAT all you can say?" This started quite a "Lovers" spat, they threw a few blows. This culminated into a Kagome jumping into a tree and Inuyasha chasing her until both fell. This ended quite abruptly. The wind blew through the bare trees the early morning sparrow songs ended suddenly. A figure appeared from the shadow of the great tree, "well, well, well my little cousin isn't as dumb and clumsy as before?" Kagome whirled around to see the face that had tried to kill her a month before. Inuyasha jumped in between the two. "What do you want?" she asked angrily, jumping in between Inuyasha and her attacker, her tessen drawn ready to strike him down. "According to your father I am to train you… I see you still have your mutt.. A goddess should not be seen with the likes of him" He sneered at Inuyasha and With a false smile, bowed to Kagome. " I am Kamikaze, the Sacred Wind. And you are my cousin…. I am here to serve you" the last few words he spit like venom. "I am her to collect you for your training…. NOW" Kagome stared dumbstruck "great no talking to my mother" she muttered. Inuyasha chuckled "She can't go without…" Kagome cut in "I will only go on one condition…. Inuyasha must be allowed to come." Kamikaze looked like he was going to puke. "He will slow us down" Kagome glared at him "If he must" Kamikaze waved his hand in a small circular pattern. A cloud appeared, reaching into the cloud he pulled a small scroll bearing the seal of the gods. "Use this to enter the spirit world…. That monk should be able to help an incompetent fool such as you" The man handed the scroll to Inuyasha. "Do you have the Kimono? You are going to need it." Before she could ask why she was pulled , by the arm. Wind whipped around her, before she knew it she landed in the court yard of a beautiful shrine. It was not unlike Hirigashi shrine, the major difference was the rich and luxurious hues of spring, no bleak fall trees were in sight. "Here we are your new training grounds…. Your home" Kagome immediately whipped around "My home?" "Your father didn't explain much did he? This shrine was built for your father… and his human" "my mother?" "Yes your mother…I don't see why you're so special….. let's see what you are made of " Before Kagome could react Kamikaze launched himself at her. Out of instinct she whipped out her tessen and defended herself, she surprised him with her ability, her tessen began to glow, she swiped at him, the tessen flung what looked like pearly sparks, they hit. throwing Kamikaze at least ten feet. A severely ragged cousin climbed to his feet " You are better trained than I thought" he bowed to her "I hope you find your quarters most comfortable… change out of THAT too…. You must be presentable for dinner." He pointed at her tattered school uniform, as she followed the small servant girl she began to mock Kamikaze as she entered her room she yelled down the breezeway "I was planning on throwing it out anyway!"

(people who are confused: she wore the uniform to train and, go home in…. also the shrine has a main building (dining sitting/audience rooms , and three breezeways toward a kitchen, a master bedroom with a washroom , and a block of guest rooms there is a natural hot springs nearby)

Kagome decided against her royal kimono and opted for her battle uniform and archery gloves. The young servant introduced her self. Cho was her name, she was instructed to take care of Kagome and make her "respectable" for dinner and special functions. She was currently playing with Kagome's hair. No matter how many times she tried, Kagome always made her take out he elaborate buns, finally both settled on a few braids in a bun removing the hair from her eyes and accentuating her new pearly highlights. She walked down the airy breezeway she stopped to gaze at the steam rising from the hot spring, the spring was surrounded by a wall of blooming shrubs, the large flowers bloomed in all the shades of the sky orange, blue, yellow, silver, and sable blossoms mesmerized Kagome. She saw a bright light near the dining room and knew she should hurry.

When she entered she saw her cousin looking rather annoyed. " you are late" He rose and circled her like a vulture " very casual…improper" he sneered"…… but good…… we can begin training after supper"

I am sorry this chapter was supposed to be entitled Training or torture….. but my Compy died and I have writers block….. opening night is tomorrow and…… Well you get the picture……. my next chapter will be Training or torture! If I receive enough reviews I am thinking of getting a deviant art account for this story and/or my Manga that killed my compy "Faux au Vrai?"…….. Well sorry about the wait! If you have ideas I would love to hear them ! Love all my readers

-Lexi


	7. Training or Torture

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But I really wish I did!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**Training or Torture**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexi**

When she entered she saw her cousin looking rather annoyed. "you are late" He rose and circled her like a vulture "very casual…improper" he sneered"… but … we can begin training after supper"

"This is a warm up?" Kagome panted after being forced to sprint twenty-five kilometers. She stopped beside her new teacher.

"This is the first of many warm-ups…but we are done with the small corporal exercises for now" Kagome stared dumbstruck.

"What do you mean small corporal exercises?" he looked at her like she was dumb.

"Go change… you need a bath first… it is time for … etiquette" She looked angry "What do I need etiquette for?" "After your performance at dinner… you need it… meet me in an hour" he sauntered away leaving Kagome fuming. She stalked to her room. Where she found Cho and a hot bath, Cho forced her into the huge sunken tub. She noticed Cho would not allow her to even rinse her own hair. This time Cho would not take no for an answer. She pulled and poked Kagome's hair until it cascaded down her neck originating from a bun (known as an onbato Sailor moon and Lulu from FFX have them Lu's is closer).

W hen Cho finally held up the polished silver mirror, Kagome stared astounded at her reflection, no longer did she see the young woman but she saw the face of a true goddess. When she finally finished gaping she worked to get her Kimono on without ruining the charily put up hair. Cho rushed over giving her the "royalty" lecture. After the royalty lecture a light glistened through the open screens. "Uh oh he is mad" Cho said. Kagome glanced questioningly.

"It's not you though, someone has arrived". Kagome stared disbelievingly

" Exactly how long have you worked here?"

" I have worked for your father since the stars appeared in the sky." Kagome nodded at this cryptic answer. Suddenly the sound of angry footsteps punctuated the silent air. Kagome rushed into the hall, as Cho disappeared down the side passage. Kagome found herself facing a red blur. "STOP" as soon as she had said it there was an odd skidding sound. Inuyasha stopped two feet in front of Kagome's face. He stared

"Kagome?" His jaw dropped like a fish out of water. As he was about to say something but, angry determined footsteps resounded down the hall. "Well, Well, Well the mutt has found his owner."

Kagome turned to face him and angrily proclaimed " Inuyasha is not a mutt and I am not his owner!" her proclamation had escalated to yelling.

Inuyasha gave her an odd look and shouted "I don't need anyone to defend me" the tension in the room had reached the breaking point. Kagome stomped down the breezeway in a fit of anger, Leaving the two males glaring at each other. Etiquette went off without a hitch Kagome soon found that Kamikaze had actually meant what he said about her manners, he drilled her incessantly, But as their training progressed etiquette turned into "Fighting-in-a-Many-layered kimono" training.

A week passed and Kagome became much more fluid in her motions, fighting was no longer a problem in fighting clothes or otherwise, She was being spiritual trained and she soon found out why Kamikaze had been so mad at Inuyasha that night. Exactly two weeks after Kamikaze had spirited Kagome away, Miroku and Sango appeared at the shrines front gate.

Kamikaze was his usual enjoyable self as Miroku assisted Kagome in centering her power. She had improved her powers and strength exponentially, but Kagome soon discovered that her powers actually waxed and waned with the cycles of the moon, When the moon was full her power was at its pinnacle. On the days her power was low Kamikaze was even harder on her.

At the end of a month, Kagome was now the ultimate warrior apt in arms and magic. Kamikaze even put away his pride and announced to the, now well rested crew, that in four months he would throw a ball for Kagome's coming to power, where she would be presented the key to her true power, and her future.

HI, I seriously have writers block! Please people If you have some brilliant Idea on how I should Continue this story I need HELP! I need to transition… In response to one review: Kamikaze is a snob for a reason plus he is so much fun to write .- … Oh well school work awaits…. -Lexi


	8. Prelude to the future

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But I do need to study for my AP exams!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**Prelude to the Present**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexi**

At the end of a month, Kagome was now the ultimate warrior apt in arms and magic. Kamikaze even put away his pride and announced to the, now well rested crew, that in four months he would throw a ball for Kagome's coming to power, where she would be presented the key to her true power, and her future.

Kagome awakened, the moon was setting, and the sun was peeking above the forest as she slowly rose from her sleeping platform. She could hear the songs of birds as they awakened. She dressed and wandered down the breezeway. She gazed at the hot spring; the blossoms of the shrub were changing with the sunrise. As she approached the dining room she heard voices.

" Ya know this is the BIGGEST waste of time , we've been here two months now, We've not gotten any shards… and Naraku is getting ahead" Inuyasha ranted.

About half way through his little rant Kamikaze had approached Kagome "He is a snot isn't he?" he whispered in Kagome's ear. Kagome had, had about enough of both of them. She crashed into the room and shouted "I had no choice; I have had enough of this!" As she said this, she had advanced on Inuyasha, who turned and just let out a grunt. Exasperated she turned to Kamikaze "I AM going HOME" She stomped out of the room. Sango glared at Inuyasha Who gave a half-hearted "FEH."

"Well the mutt has a big bark, the fate of the world rests on her shoulders what a shame she lets herself get so distracted by such a puny little…" At this Shippo piped in "we get your point". Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Kamikaze appeared in Inuyasha's face "If you do not bring that girl back, the damage will be furthered" the air grew tense, Kamikaze's voice became ominous "If she doesn't come back the world will be obliterated, If you don't bring her back … I will eradicate you."

At this Inuyasha swung at Kamikaze, but he was not there and the group was now in Inuyasha's forest. All their gear was at their feet, they decided to make camp and wait to see if Kagome would come soon.

Sorry this Chapter is so short but I needed filler (something to set up my story)…. Anywho this is a record... I wasn't going to release it tonight But it's Thanksgiving and I am in a good mood! ( Well Fed)

Lexi


	9. Shadows of the Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... but cruel and unusual punishment is illegal so I should not have to write this!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**Shadows of the Prophecy **

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexi**

"If you do not bring that girl back, the damage will be furthered" the air grew tense, Kamikaze's voice became

ominous "If she doesn't come back the world will be obliterated, If you don't bring her back … I will eradicate

you." At this Inuyasha swung at Kamikaze, but he was not there and the group was now in Inuyasha's forest.

All their gear was at their feet, they decided to make camp and wait to see if Kagome would come soon.

As soon as Kagome had climbed out of the well she felt like something was different. It had been sunset when

she had left, with promise of a new moon. But the world was dark and cold. There was no sunlight and no

moon the only light was the glare from the lights of Tokyo, She walked towards the house, but as Kagome

passed the sacred tree she felt her power ebb away from her.

_The sun was setting in the feudal era, the full moon was rising she was looking at her companions, All _

_looked battered and bruised, behind them was a demon. There was no way they would survive the _

_attack, Kagome felt their pain, she saw Inuyasha, he was standing but he was badly hurt. Kagome called _

_out to him, but he did not hear her. He was too preoccupied with the dragon. He went down as the _

_dragon threw a mighty blow, she felt a wispy sensation like she was floating, a massive surge of energy _

_was strengthening within herself. She suddenly felt a release. The energy centered on the dragon and _

_with a last burst of energy she shouted one thing… "Inuyasha". Crimson pools were gathering beneath _

_the still warm body. All of a sudden a tremor shook the earth and a huge gash appeared and swallowed _

_the body. A bright light blinded her, out of the gash appeared a dark force. Inuyasha had looked her way _

_after she screamed… he saw an apparition and whispered its name " Kagome"._

"Kagome, Kagome" Kagome felt her mother shake her she was laying by the base of the sacred tree. Her

mother held a candle, "I only saw you after that flash of light… what did you do?" "I have no Idea mom, I had

an eerie dream though" Kagome's mother gave he a questioning gaze. Kagome calmly explained what had

happened, her mother gave her a heartrending look. "So it has begun." she said, As Kagome fell into a deep

slumber.

Inuyasha and the crew had set up camp when they heard a bloodcurdling screech; an olive colored silky snake

demon appeared in the clearing, it rampaged toward them… heaving a mighty blow it knocked Shippo aside.

Barely breathing Shippo landed unconscious with a hollow thud into the nearby brambles .Sango jumped

immediately into action, Exclaiming "Hirikotsu "as she launched her weapon into the battle. Miroku, hurried to

Sango's aid, nearly tripping over his loosely fitting robe as he dashed. The gaping maw dripped a foul green

slime, which sprayed Sango as the Hirikotsu found its mark. The foul liquid burned skin and clothing alike

leaving burns on Sango's arms. As Sango gasped with pain, Inuyasha jumped between the demon and Sango's

slumped form, yelling "It's time for you to die, Ugly". Flying through the air, wielding the Tetsaiga slashed a large

gash in the writhing neck. The snake screamed with anger, shaking it's head it gathered for a charge. It lowered

its head, scuttling rapidly forward it used its tail to slam Inuyasha deep into the woods. Miroku helped Sango up,

he pushed in front of her protectively bracing for rampaging charge. Sango yelled "Miroku duck" as she hurled

her weapon once more. Miroku crouched quickly, as the Hirikotsu sailed inches over his head. Sango jumped

on to a fully transformed Kirara. Miroku quickly removed the prayer beads from his left hand readying the

weapon of last resort. Inuyasha back on his feet, was on the offensive , with sword in hand he leaped upon the

beast at the same time the Hirikotsu slammed into the beasts head. The monster shuddered under the double

blows sandwiching its neck. Spraying the green slime over the group causing excruciating burns Inuyasha held

on as a maddened beast sunk its teeth into his leg. Sango released several blows from Kirara's back causing the

snake to let go of Inuyasha and hurl its full weight into Kirara. The blow knocked the cat and his rider out of the

sky. "Inuyasha I'm going to use my wind tunnel …WINDTUNNEL" screamed Miroku. Not wanting to be

sucked Inuyasha leaped out of the wind tunnel's range. As they fought another Monster appeared large black

wyrm mighty and draconic in form. Miroku made quick work of the first with his wind tunnel but as he closed

the wind tunnel he felt a sharp pain travel through every nerve in his body. He collapsed on the ground as a mass

of convulsing flesh. Sango distracted by her fallen companion , felt a massive shock pass over her , sending her

tumbling head over heels, like rag doll tossed away by an angry child. She was out for the count, her breathing

was shallow and it was now between Inuyasha and the dragon. "The girl I must have the chosen one" hissed the

dark dragon. "She's not here. What do you want with her anyway." Snarled Inuyasha. "Half demon what do

you care ? Does the war of creation and destruction concern you? GO look for that trival jewel and leave

greater matters to greater beings" hissed the dragon. "She is mine" replied Inuyasha. "HAHAHA DON"T lie to

yourself….I know your loyalty is divided…And she is not here…is she?" roared the dragon."Aurgh….DIE"

growled the hanyou, as he drew his sword. The leg wound pain intensified as Inuyasha charged into battle. The

air crackled with lightening .Inuyasha called on the wind scar but, there was no demonic aura within this beast.

With a tremendous thunder clap Inuyasha was hit full force with divine lightning." What are you?' thought

Inuyasha. " I am the divine guardian, the key, dark dreams, the way to the under lord " roared the dragon.

Inuyasha surprised jumped at the dragon, claws out screaming "blades of blood" As his claws struck the dragon

he felt the loss of Kikyo, his mother and… Kagome. The blood from the dragon brought forth all the loss

Inuyasha had ever felt. The air began to crackle and sparkle with electrical energy. Deep in despair, he grasped

his sword sheath and whispered "Kagome don't leave me". The sheath activated just as the sky lit up with

electricity. "Your deepest fear will haunt you half man." laughed the dragon closing in for the kill. Inuyasha rolled

over picked up his sword and charged, swinging the glowing blade into the dragons head. The gore splattered

Inuyasha causing the overwhelming, feelings of loss again."Kagome, I love you" Groaned Inuyasha as he rose to

face his death. "Love WHAT a DISGUSTING power" snorted the dragon moving close enough to rake his

claws across Inuyasha's chest opening old wounds. Suddenly there was cool healing, light originating from the

tree of ages it flashed across the battle field. The dragon Yowled with awe as the energy tore him apart.

Inuyasha heard his name shouted on the wind. The ragged group turned there heads toward the tree to see the

silvery translucent lady. But only Inuyasha recognized her "Kagome" he whispered as she faded.

The group slowly gathered themselves to gather. Suddenly the ground split and engulfed the dragon in a green

light releasing a shadowy mist. The friends did not linger to investigate but with Inuyasha's help left to area

quickly. Leaning on each other for support they made there way to Kaede's Talking about the meaning of the

events that had just occurred.

The Mist settled itself quite comfortably next to the well…

Hello people, I want to let everyone know I am horrible at writing battle scenes… Oh well I hope you enjoy it!

In Reply to Cat: Your e-mail was wrong so I could not get the preview of this chapter to you but is this enough

Inuyasha Dammit? Well your review was the most entertaining. .- … I want to say I thank all who read but I

LOVE all who review!

-Lexi


	10. Shadows of the Prophecy 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But I do have a surprise for you at Christmas!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**Shadows of the Prophecy**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexi**

The dragon Yowled with awe as the energy tore him apart. Inuyasha heard his name shouted on the wind.

The ragged group turned there heads toward the tree to see the silvery translucent lady. But only Inuyasha

recognized her "Kagome" he whispered as she faded.

"Kagome, Kagome" called Kagome's mom, as she cradled her unconscious daughter in her arms. The tree

of ages dwarfed the two figures. The present time had changed some how. Darkness had become dominate

over light. The lights of Tokyo burned all day and night stars could be seen throughout the muted day time

hours. While the sun was in the sky its fire burned low and dim and the world was colder and much darker, the

moon was also in the sky but was barely visible, shining with a low coppery glow.

Inuyasha helped his injured companions back to Kaede's village, along the dusty road. The sun was lower

and dusk was on the horizon. He had hoped to arrive at the aged priestess's house before dark but Sango and

Miroku had to be carried. While bruised and battered Kirara slowly limped behind Inuyasha.

"What was that monster, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo."It's a good thing Kagome wasn't here." Said Shippo as he jumped to Inuyasha's shoulder Inuyasha winced at this.

"yeah, the demon was a consort to the dragon"

"Huh?" Shippo asked quizzically

"He appeared to be a guardian to some deity. "

"Who, Inuyasha?" Whined Shippo.

"I wish I knew Shippo. First this stuff with Kagome… Then a guardian…something's up and I going to find out what." muttered Inuyasha.

"I'm afraid, Kagome's cousin was trying to kill her….now a Dragon! Will she be ok?" asked the trembling little fox demon.

"I hope so" Inuyasha said under his breath.

"WE have to Keep it together and protect her and the other humans" added Shippo to break the silence. For

extra measure he banged his tiny fist on top of Inuyasha's head.

"As if she needs protection, with the power she has" growled Inuyasha.

"You don't get it she's not immortal… and without our help…I don't want to think about it" cried Shippo, this time he hammered Inuyasha's head with both fists to get his point across.

"You're just jealous, Inuyasha" Shippo yelled into the stubborn dog's ear. Sango and Miroku looked up at this

moment.

"He's right you know" they whispered in unison

"I am not, so shut up" yelled Inuyasha. As he thought, His head became full of questions. What did she do to

the dragon? And did Shippo not see her? Am I jealous? As the sun set the travelers reached Kaede's porch

and were greeted by the concerned priestess.

"Kagome's still sleeping" reported Souta.

"Tell me what happened, and don't leave any thing out!" Grandfather exclaimed turning to Kagome's rather

concerned mother.

"Well, one moment she was next to the tree, then she called out to Inuyasha, pure white light shot out of the

tree not just where she was touching but from the roots as well. When the light cleared she was on the ground."

Replied the shaken mother. "Wait , there was some thing else, a small mist, no…not a mist a wisp of purple

smoke seemed to rush out of the tree with the receding light but most of it seemed to be pulled back where it

came from, while just a touch floated off toward the city lights." Said the mother thinking hard.

"Hmmmm, this sounds serious…I have some charms that should do the trick." Replied Grandfather as he

rubbed his hands together and headed of to the old shrine's storeroom. Both mother and son rolled their eyes

and shook their heads as the old patriarch ran out the door into the false night.

"Mom" said Souta

"Yes " replied his mother turning from the pot of miso soup she was stirring, straightening her well used

apron. "Do you think Inuyasha is Ok…? He is pretty Strong…"Said Souta Drawing circles on the floor with his

foot.

"Don't worry Dear I'm sure her friends are fine…I think Kagome helped them some how." Smiled his mother

gently.

"She likes him you know" blushed Souta.

"Yes, Dear .Why don't you go play" she replied halfheartedly,slowly turning back to the boiling pot on the old

white stove.

"...I'm going to… w-wait for him by the well" he replied as he grabbed his red sweater and scrambled out the

door. Yes she thought, when there not fighting like cats and dogs they get on quite well. Hearing a meow she

turned to see Buyo the family cat. "Hungry?" she asked.

"With a couple of days rest they shall heal. Now ye need food, fox" said Kaede as she tended Miroku and

Sango on the bamboo mats, which covered the wooden floors of around the sunken cooking fire.

"Where is Inuyasha, Lady Kaede?" asked Shippo as he covered Sango.

"Brooding on the front porch …he said something about having to think." replied the priestess applying herbs to

the scrapes on Miroku's ribs.

"Oh! He needs to go and bring Kagome back…would you tell him to get her" asked Shippo, as he finished off

the plate of food.

"I'll not tell him, anything, he must find his own way" Replied Kaede as she rose and walked out to her garden

to gather more herbs for her charges, with Shippo tagging along.

"You are wrong Kagome's cousin came and tried to kill Kagome... then he took us to come train her" blurted

Shippo.

"Slow down, ye are talking to fast… come with me to the garden and tell your story" said Kaede.

Inuyasha sat on the porch staring at the star filled sky, wondering what was next. Suddenly his nose picked up

the sharp odor of the healing herbs which turned his stomach.

"Argg, what a stench "he exclaimed as he covered his nose. "That is the least of your worries" said an ominous

voice in his head

"…Have you brought Kagome back yet… or can I kill you?" This time Inuyasha recognized Kamikaze's voice.

"Get out of my head "

"Ha ha just remember I'm watching you" the voice said fading out.

"ARE ye ok?" asked Kaede

"YEH" replied Inuyasha.

"Shippo told me about wind and the moon and the situation with Kagome… I think ye need to know this is not

the 1st time the gods have used a mortal to help fix there squabbles…I have some thing that may help you... It

is a moon stone that has been sanctified by the sun and blessed by her father the moon, It will shade your mind

from their thoughts, will show ye truth ,and when ye are on the side of truth it will carry ye through the most dire

of situations" she stated as she turned the small pale stone over into his hand " when this is over the stone must

return to the shrine "

" I don't need a rock!" snorted Inuyasha.

" Ye May not but Kagome may need it… and you " said Kaede turning to leave. He looked up to check if she

had left when he was sure no one was watching, he slipped the loop over his wrist so the stone dangled just

inside the sleeve of his red Hakama. With the stone in place he felt stronger and all his senses where heightened.

He sniffed the night air then leaped off toward the well almost flying every part of him anticipated seeing

Kagome again.

The spring air whipped through Inuyasha's silver hair as he ran, his nostrils flared filling with the fading sent of

Kagome's soap, yellow back pack and the ninja snacks she kept in her pockets for Shippo. The rice fields, and

the village flashed by as he dashed his way toward the bone eaters well. His ears come to attention as he

entered the woods, a small buzzing… no a small whining not unlike a squeaky door seemed to be emanating

from the area where the dragon had fallen. The mist had centered it self around the tree of ages, it seemed to be

looking for something or someone. This is my chance, thought Inuyasha before it finds me. He leaped for the

well thoughts of the purple mist, were replaced with the thought of one thing… Kagome.

"You fool how you could loose her! She is the only one who can traverse the underworld and retrieve the

heavenly light." Berated a deep voice from the diamond throne. The room glowed with the splendor of the

stars. A pale light with a blue hue radiated from the finely carved throne. The speaker was hidden from view by

a hood of midnight blue silk with stars, constellations, and comets embroidered with living silver thread which

caused the heavenly bodies to move matching the night sky.

"What about that half demon, can't he do the job?"Whined Kamikaze.

"No, he can not" replied the thunderous voice

"While he could navigate the underworld, perhaps even return, he could never touch anything as pure as the orb

do ouro, which contains the heavenly light. The girl is half celestial and pure as well, she should serve us well."

"She is so crude, ignorant, clumsy, and smells of the heart's weakness." Sneered Kamikaze.

"What do you expect she was reared with humans, in a time when the Gods are forgotten. As for the love, that

is the strongest power of her time and may allow her to survive the oncoming darkness. Don't knock it until you

try it." Responded the voice in a gentler tone, a smug grin was seen, a comet lit up the sky before the throne.

"Why don't you get it yourself, being an expert on love and all" Retorted Kamikaze arrogantly.

"That can not happen; I can no longer walk in the netherworld with out drawing the heavens with me. My sister

would then rule the sky and without the return of the orb she would soon parish. Then the earth will grow colder

and gods will be banished, not unlike your father" Rumbled the voice, "You are the problem and time in the

netherworld may remind you whom you serve if you continue to argue." A soft wind rustled the curtain in front of the throne.

"Find her, Kamikaze, no more baiting her." Kamikaze bowed low and humbly answered "Aye, my lord." As

he disappeared into the cosmos.

A golden glowing orb was tucked under the hooded figure's arm as he ran down the snow covered

mountain side into the knarled tree line. Screams of terror rang out above the clouded peak. She will have to

court me now thought the cloaked figure, continuing to flee through the woods.On and on he ran through the

dead trees. Suddenly a gaping hole opened up in the ground swallowing him and the orb. His last thoughts were

of his hope of a love with lady Sango, remorse, and then blackness.

Hello, this is the longest chapter yet! I hope it is not getting too complicated. All shall become clear shortly! Orb do ouro means golden orb for all who wonder! I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it! I dunno if I shall give you your holiday surprise yet or not… I'll wait til next chapter!

-Lexis

PS: I don't mind sugar high people


	11. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**REUNION**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexis**

The sky surrounded the tiny girl, enfolding her in a mantle of stars, carrying her to a throne of diamond…

_Strange, I have been here befor… Why am I here?_

"Kagome…" a faint, calming, voice called to her.

"Kagome…" A louder, aggressive, voice called to her.

"Kagome!" The heavens shook.

"Father?" She saw an ornate throne made of diamond. On either side of the ornately carved throne were the

star gods, Amtsu Mikaboshi with his evil countenance glaring at her and Amano Minakano Kimi in his divine

beauty gently smiling at her. Slowly she glided forward where she gazed upon the true glory of Tsukiyomi, the

moon god, her father.

" Come my child " At this she bowed to honor all three of the gods. " You are here because the need is great.

The son of my wife of old has stolen the heavenly light. Amateratsu weeps for his loss and the heavens are dim.

Susano, your uncle who was banished underworld, is missing, something has opened the path to hell and

captured the ignorant spawn."

" That's right Kagome , he has another wife. Yes he still loves the sun. If your father had not murdered the food

goddess, Ukemochi, for poor etiquette, they would still be together.'" Sneered the evil star, trying to cause

conflict.

"YOU , have to admit serving rice you have blown out your nose, fish you have vomited, and animals you have

passed as feces to our glorious lord, when he went all the way to earth to visit was the height of insolence. Not

to mention disgusting, YOU know these events happened before humans were created. So stop causing

emotional confusion in the young one . Kagome ignore the god of evil" retorted the good star, Lord of middle

heaven.

"Enough, the orb needs to be returned before the completion of the next lunar cycle." Stated Tsuskiyomi "I will

watch you until; the introduction to the family is made. I see you have heard the stories but they are hollow to

you. Learn well and watch out for Susano's servants" he paused and with a look of great sadness he ended

their visit "Farwell my child.." The realm of night faded into warm nothingness.

The dog demon felt the pull of time as he fell through the void in the old well. Reaching midpoint in the journey

he began to float his body slowed and he turned for a feet 1st landing. _I hope Kagome isn't mad; she can be _

_so impossible_ thought Inuyasha. Still he could easily feel the absence of her scent, voice, and her very being.

With a sudden jolt his feet contacted the dusty ancient floor. He caught the fading scent of the goddess

alongside the scent of the traumatized girl he knew so well. "Kagome" Inuyasha bawled.

" I'm worried" said Kagome's mom wiping her hands on her apron, turning toward the low table where her

father sat sorting through assorted amulets, charms and herbs, "she has not awakened and her father's mark on

her forehead is gone."

"Don't worry, I found it…" replied the excited grandfather, holding up an amber colored stone. Kagome's

mother gave him a questioning look. "It's the sun stone that was passed down from generation to generation of

shrine keepers, given to them by a villager who said it was the tear of the sun. It says in the archives that

Ameratsu had a son and for the love of a mortal he was tricked into stealing the celestial light which makes the

day bright and the full moon glow. It is written that the ruler of hell captured her son and orb to bring light to the

dark underworld. The sun's tears give true sight and passage to mortals, Divinity it bestows the mantle of mercy and persuasion, and to demons it gives forgiveness. I should say this WILL do the trick" Explained the old man with an air of sagely wisdom he had not shown in a long while.

"How will this help Kagome?" asked the worried woman as she finished the dinner and the kitchen clean up.

"Just wait and see." Said the smug grandfather as he walked out of the family dining area, up the stairs.

Just a wisp of transparent purple haze drifted over the steel and glass that is Tokyo. The purple mist slowly

traveled around the tops of the buildings, swirling slowly down to the earth, lost searching, exploring. Down to

the street level it, tumbled. It surprised a trucker who swerved to avoid crashing into purple haze, who instead

impacted a utility pole. Although the blue cargo van was dented the driver, jumped down from the green seat

seemingly unharmed. The transformer cracked and sizzled, while the pole swayed unharmed. The wisp of

purple cloud suddenly become ridged then shot in to the transformer. With a small pop, a little white haired

being floated in the air surrounded by an electrical aura. He was smaller than Shippo by 9cm, with electric blue

eyes, short iron armor pants and a silver sash draped neatly over his storm gray ancient style kimono with the

fuchsia trim fluttering in an unseen wind.

The small being turned toward the amazed truck driver and a stiff breeze arose surrounding the little being his

aura crackled to life. The driver watched in awe as the being drew drum sticks from his sash and began to tap

lightly on his iron pants then harder. A rolling peal of thunder issued forth from the drumming, shattering the

window panes from the row of houses across the street and exploding the plate glass of the fish store just

behind the blue van. With that the truck driver took off screaming, and the thunder barer gave a hearty belly

laugh. Thundering mightily the small demon roared "I'm free, Sasano you can not hold me now." He sniffed the

air, and smiled for it was not the stale Yomi air. _How good it was to float in the sky again, a strange pale _

_dim sky, where were the brilliant blues, reds, pinks, violets and yellows of his childhood _he thought _as a _

_thunder god he would have to seek out an answer...but 1st a little mischief to celebrate freedom._ His

aura flared brightly and he rolled off another peal of rolling thunder with flash of chain lightening that lit up the

afternoon sky with colors that had not been seen in ages.

Leaping from the ancient well the dog demon landed on all fours in the shrine, his nose and caught the sent of

the girl not the celestial being. "Kagome what has happened" whispered Inuyasha.

"Mom says she called out to you as they passed the old tree, she faded out, screamed, then she collapsed and

we can't wake her up…Hurry" Said Sota with a rush of words as he climbed down from the elevated decking

that surrounded the well inside the old wooded shrine.

"Right… where is she ,Sota" replied the stunned Inuyasha, looking across the court yard.

"She's sleeping in her room." Without reply, Inuyasha dashed to the house leapt into the window. Quickly he

looked around the room, the desk, pictures on the wall, dresser and finally his golden eyes rested on Kagome's

sleeping form. Slowly he crept close to the girl reaching out his clawed hand; gently he stroked her pale cheek.

"Kagome… are you ok…wake up" he said quietly into the fragile girl's ear. She just lay still wrapped in her

pink and white flowered blanket. "Kagome get up would ya" said Inuyasha as he shook the rag doll like

Kagome. "What have you done? Sacrificing your self for us! Are you crazy. You must wake up." Shouted

Inuyasha with a weepy tone to his voice.

"What in the world is going on in here?" asked the grandfather as he peeked around the door. "I should have

guessed that I , would find you here. But never mind I have something from the storehouse that may help.

Would you put this on her?" asked the grandfather, revealing the tear of the sun. Inuyasha took the stone and as

he grasped it, the stone began to hum and shine. The hardness of the dog demon seemed to dissolve, his anger

seemed to leave .

"Kagome, I'm here and I'm not leaving until your better" Said the dog demon quietly as he place the stone into

the girl's hand and closing her finger's around the gem.

"Well it better work… lets wait and see." Smiled grandfather.

"What was that? It did something to me." Asked Inuyasha, looking intently at Kagome's breathing.

" It's a tear of the sun and it gives forgiveness to demon folk and true sight to humans " answered the

grandfather slowly rising and walking to the door.

"I don't need forgiveness, old man " said Inuyasha not taking his eyes off Kagome.

"All of us need forgiveness. Call me if she wakes" replied the kindly old man as he closed the door.

Kagome did not stir. As twilight came, a knock on the bedroom door was heard,

"Hello, Mom made dinner and it's not curry…..It's noodles." Sota heard a sigh of relief " Here you go." Said

Sota, as he looked over at Kagome.

"Thanks Sota" said Inuyasha scratching his ear with his foot. " Inuyasha? Have you Kissed her yet?" asked

Sota "You know like sleeping beauty and snow white …all of the tales tell how to wake sleeping girls"

"What, who would believe that stuff" blushed a flustered Inuyasha as he choked out an answer.

"Well she is your girlfriend. You have kissed her before, haven't you?" Smiled Sota sweetly as he asked.

" Don't you have something else to do." Replied Inuyasha trying to change the subject..

"Ok I GET it YOU want to be alone" teased Sota as he left giggling.

"Hah..thats crazy" Snorted Inuyasha. As he gulped down the noodles, he could not remember his last meal or

one that tasted so good. _Kiss Kagome would it be that easy…Well it might work. .If it did not work oh _

_well… He now had an excuse the get closer to her. To fill his senses with the smell, sight, and the feel of _

_her presence. _Thought Inuyasha as he finished his meal. He carefully removed his sword and sheath, placing it

on the desk. Distracted only momentary from Kagome, by a raging thunderstorm which had arisen suddenly in

the twilight time. Inuyasha carefully sat on the bed and place the sleeping girl close to his chest. He caressed her

face with a trembling hand, _she is so cold _he though . "Come here let me warm you" Inuyasha whispered as he

pulled Kagome closer. As he got closer to the girl the moon stone began to pulse and the sunstone began to

warm. The odor that was uniquely Kagome filled his nostrils. "You know I love you." He said in a

uncharacteristically caring way. Slowly he pressed his lips against her forehead. He felt a warmth flow through

him into her. _Well maybe Sota's got something… If not this is nice _thought Inuyasha. Her skin seemed a little

warmer, but she was still limp. Inuyasha then cautiously kissed her cheek inhaling that intoxicating scent. The

stones both began pulsing as Inuyasha began to feel deep emotions. The powerful pull of the human side

revealed it self as the sun set on the moonless night. His claws become fingernails, his eyes became a rich deep

brown, and his silver hair became ebony.

Inuyasha keenly felt the warmth and longing his demon side held at bay. While he usually hated the change, _This _

_isn't so bad this time, _he thought. The color had come back into the sleeping girl's cheeks with the small kisses

and the stones power. Inuyasha this was his chance, he was finally going to really kiss his girl. Suddenly there

was a knock on the door.

"Inuyasha, do you want to come down? Kagome's not going any where and there's TV then bath time"

inquired Sota opening the door. Sota's mouth fell open when he saw the human boy hold his sister on his lap.

"Well did you kiss her yet?" giggled Sota " The look is different…..MOM …..come see Inuyasha" Yelled

Sota .Immediately their was the sound running foot falls on the stairs. Mom and Grandfather appeared in the

door way.

"The cute ears are gone." Exclaimed Kagome's mom.

"He's human… What are you doing with " grandfather said, cutting short the inquiry when he saw the stones

pulsing slower and slower. "The stone is working and bless me a moon stone. Young man where did you get

that stone?" said the excited grandfather, looking at the now cold moon stone.

"Kaede gave it to me after Kagome passed through the tree to save us from the dragon" replied Inuyasha

slightly embarrassed holding Kagome's hand in his.

"So that's what happened at that old tree." Said the mom " Well you had better come down stairs and let

Kagome rest ."

"No, that's not going to work, dear, He needs to guard Kagome and the stones need to be near each other"

replied the grandfather, observing the stones had become quiescent.

"I keep telling him he's just has to kiss her. All the stories the guy kisses the girl and she wakes up, sleeping

beauty" said Sota with authority. "I think that's what needs to be done …So kissy kissy" teased Sota.

"Sota that's enough. well it was nice to see you tonight, take care of my baby." Said Mom leaving the room

herding, Sota out the door.

" Let the stones do their work, When she awakens stay close to her. We'll check on both of you in the

morning. I'll keep Sota busy." Stated the grandfather.

"humph" replied Inuyasha The door closed the family retired for the night, the storm intensified and Inuyasha

gazed down on the helpless girl. He picked her up and snuggled close to Kagome. Her scent filled his nostrils

again. The joy of being close to Kagome overwhelmed him. He felt no guilt, no loneliness, and an irresistible

urge to be closer the girl. Carefully he knelt down on the small bed, with Kagome safely in his arms as the

thunder rolled echoing off the distant hills. He took of his red over garment, and placed a pillow under

Kagome's shoulders. His emotions overtook him and he started to kiss Kagome's hand a little at 1st then with

tears seeping from his eyes he began to kiss that hand with vigor. The stones began to warm and pulse slowly.

Inuyasha felt the warmth flow over his skin and into Kagome. He felt better then he did in his demon form, what

was this powerful feeling that was burning in him. "Kagome, Please wake up, we need you…I need you"

pleaded the boy "I love you, there I said it" He pulled her close kissing her forehead and cheeks. The stones

glowed brightly, as Inuyasha's tears fell onto Kagome's face. Then with a sigh Inuyasha found Kagome's lips in

his kiss were all the feelings he had ever held back. The stone emitted a low hum amidst the background

ambience of the storm. Inuyasha felt invincible and helpless at the same time. Kagome's fingers twitched and

she took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha….You're ok" Kagome barely whispered.

"Oh Kagome, you are awake" replied Inuyasha as he kissed her once again . Weakly she returned his kiss and

said

"I love you too… I'm so cold" She said weakly shivering.

"Here let me cover you" he said as he pulled his robe over her and the extra blankets from the bottom of the

bed. With that act of kindness the stones began to sing the song of life. Kagome's strength slowly returned as

did her body heat. Inuyasha and Kagome curled up together and were sung to sleep and the stones continued

to sing through the night.

(Please reveiw I am against a friend in a bet... PLEASE!)

(ok I am less hurried now... This bet is about ... REVEIWS! Favs reveiws and other stats added together will decide whether or not I will write the next chapter or she will! I need 10 more reveiws or this story may take a turn for the worst!Well now that that is over I am happy to say I love this story and will continue to add each week now!If I win the bet)


	12. It's in the Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But If you flame me make it good!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**IT'S IN THE BLOOD **

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexis**

"Will your daughter be strong enough to complete the tasks to release him?" asked the weeping sun goddess, each tear shed dropped to the floor

with a soft thump, each drop shined with an tawny glow. The small pile of sun stones illuminated the heavenly weaving hall.

"Remember she has the assets of all of our blood, Susano's blood through the great dog demon, your blood through his young vassal, Rin. They are all diluted from many

generations to become unrecognizable as Ten'nyo. Many from her age have a small amount of celestial or demon blood in there family tree or at least claim to." Replied the moon

as he shifted uncomfortably from the shining brightness of the sun and her tears.

"When will this be over?" Asked the sun slowly moving her shuttle through the silver and gray threads.

"When Kagome traverses the worlds and returns the orb." Replied the moon, the most elegant being of the gods.

"She is just a child, weak, slow, and moody…But loyal, kind, and she will grow in beauty … yes she has many of us in her blood, and she may walk all three worlds without

exclusion." Amaterasu said. She paused, her eyes downcast and after a moment of silence she asked. "Do you love her Brother" asked Amaterasu walking away.

"As you weep for your son I shall weep for my daughter." Said Tsukuyomi walking toward the darkened door of night.

"I meant the mother, her mother, the woman you where forced to leave." Ask Amaterasu with cruelty in her voice, and malevolence on her face.

"Dear you still know how to stab at my heart." Calmly replied the moon.

"God of love …heh…god of weak fools…leave me" Screamed Amarterasu as she threw her shuttle at the moon.

"Miss me dear… remember it was your displeasure that gave love and light to the night." Answered Tsukiyomi with icy calm. " Mark my words the girl's capacity to love may save

us all."

"That half demon….I know him… from his mother" said the sun with a puzzled look, peering into the depths of her weaving.

"You have had too many loveless consorts, dear. Perhaps too many to count?" retorted Tsukuyomi as he walk into the night.

Shippo followed Kaede, carrying a tiny basket of herbs, back to the brown wooden house. "will they get better?….oh what are we going to do." Wined the small fox demon in a

frantic voice. The large elderly priestess kept walking, she climbed the wooden stairs to her home.

"Come shippo, we need to brew a healing tea and get the draught into those two. Before they sink farther."

"Ok, I'll get it together." Replied Shippo setting the herbs down by the fire pit. Shippo and Kaede worked through the night chopping, boiling, straining and remixing the ingredients.

"aahh,hum… I think it may be ready, let it cool." Said Kaede as she took a small taste. Shippo covered the two patients lying on the floor.

" Why is Kagome changing?. Why is her family now talking to her? " asked the little fox.

" Well that's what to gods do. They plan and argue with each other. But when there is there is a cosmic event the gods come together to find a champion to solve the problem.

Remember the legends of Susano's triumphs, he was cast out of heaven for atrocious behavior, then triumphed as the champion who defeated the dragon, then had many other

exciting adventures?" answered the priestess as she carefully poured out the tea.

"yep, that story reminds me of Inuyasha, the atro-ci-ous behavior and all." Replied Shippo carefully carrying the steaming tea to Miroku.

"That may be, but my point is the rulers of the three worlds may choose the most unlikely representatives." said Kaede as she pinched Miroku's nose forcing the young monks

mouth open. She then poured the foul smelling liquid down the comatose monk's throat. The reaction was immediate coughing and choking the monk sputtered to life.

"What the hell was that? Are you trying to kill me? OH, I'm going to be sick!" The monk quickly crawled to the door and with a great deal of retching could be heard between

some not so mild cursing. Shippo looked at Kaede holding the second cup of liquid .

"Gee this stuff really works, But do we need to give it to Sango… she's nice."

"Little fox, I did not make this tea to punish lecherous monks." Replied Kaede as she descended on Sango.

"But it worked so good…. Can I have the rest?" Snickered Shippo

"Aye, if ye go with Kagome ye will need it." Replied the elderly priestess as she administered tea to Sango. Carefully she pinched Sango's nose closed and poured the tea into her

mouth. The reaction was different but quick. Sango grabbed her chest and screamed "Kohaku! Where am I? I'm going to be sick" She then crawled out the door and began to

empty her stomach. "Now they are purified and will heal." Exclaimed Kaede as she filled some small vials and sealing them with wax, she handed the bottles to Shippo, who tucked

them away in his belt.

"It's good to see you awake, dear, how about breakfast." Ask the relieved mom when she saw her daughter being carried down to the table.

"Just tea please" responded the weakened girl.

"Well the stone worked" said Gramps writing out sutras at the table.

"No, It wasn't the stone…. I know what happened!" Said Souta, leaning toward Inuyasha' winking.

"Souta, Please go to the store get me some eggs, Now" asked the mother in a firm tone.

"Gramps, what is the orb of heaven?" asked Kagome.

"Well it's a spherical mirror that was said to magnify the sun's light. It was even said fthat it was the same mirror that drew… Why?" asked Gramps now with full attention on

Kagome"s face.

"I am suppose to find it and return it." Answered Kagome quietly.

" huahh, and when were you going to tell me? Snorted Inuyasha indignantly, jumping up from the table.

"Well, I didn't know until, recently" shot back the tired girl with angry eyes. "They're back to normal fighting again. I'm off to the store, bye mom." Said Souta returning to the

room with his coat on.

"What kind of answer is that?" demanded Inuyasha yelling at the top of his lungs "Were you just going to keep it to yourself or worse go alone?" responded the upset Inuyasha.

"I don't know when he sent the dream." Said Kagome collapsing onto the table. "She still needs to rest, that energy release took her strength." Stated the grand father. With a nod,

Inuyasha scooped up Kagome and took her back to her room.

When Inuyasha returned, Gramps the turned on the TV. A reporter was interviewing a frightened truck driver. Who said some thing about a purple fog turning into a floating man.

He said the little silver man rolled thunder off his shorts. With that the reporter suggested the driver might still be in shock from the accident. Suddenly the sky blackened and a

violent thunderstorm broke as the reporter was signing off. "Father do you think it was the same mist that pulled back through the tree following Kagome?" asked Mom.

"Well, It could be just a coincidence" answered the concerned grandfather.

" Tell me about what happened at the tree, cause the dragon we were fighting turned into purple mist" said Inuyasha.

Souta hurried along the street, thinking they are always fighting, when will they relies they like each other. They just don't get it. It's more fun to kiss a girl then fight one he should

know… besides girls fight dirty. Suddenly the sky darkened and thunder rattled the nearby shop windows. Souta jumped surprised, looking up he saw a small figure dancing

amongst the raindrops, just floating. A demon _oh boy_.

"So young one you can see me, I am not a demon, But a god." Said the small figure.

"Wow, just I've never met a god before…Unless you countmy sister" said the soaking boy.

"Yet you have met a REAL demon?" the Thunderer asked as he floated down the have a better look at this curious boy.

"Yes, several" said the boy.

"Well young acquaintance of demons, what do they call you ?"asked the Thunderer.

"well the demons, don't usually call me anything, but my family and Inuyasha call me Souta." said Souta looking at the strange being.

"Ha you make me laugh, Souta" said the small god.

"What is you're name?" asked Souta

" I am the god of rolling thunder Kaminari" said the thunderer rolling off a huge peal of thunder for effect.

"Get out of there Souta" yelled Inuyasha drawing he Tetsaiga and charging into battle. Calling on the windscar he released a strong surge that tore though the street and loosed the

ledge of the over hang on the near by building causing a rock to roll down the side of the building toward Souta.

"Get behind me little Souta, It is a demon" yelled Kaminari as he expanded to Inuyasha's size, pushing Souta out of the rocks path. The Thunderer turned toward on rushing demon

expanding his aura to arms width then engulfed Inuyasha in lightening.

"Augh" Puffed Inuyasha as he was hit with a powerful bolt, which smashed into him and drove him, skidding across the pavement. More loose mortar tumbled off the building and

with clap of thunder. Souta received a glancing blow to the head knocking him to the ground, drawing blood and stunning the boy. Kaminari picked up the stunned Souta. _If that _

_demon smells this blood he'll call others for a blood feast. _Kiminari the extended his hand and drew electricity from the air and hurled its force at the downed dog demon. A

loud crash was heard, mass destruction was instantly on the city street. It exploded over Inuyasha's chest driving him down into the subway. " Souta Snap out of it" screamed.

Kiminari floated up with the child safe under his arm, thinking _those demons are all the same trying to eat small humans_. _Maybe this little one can tell me about this strange _

_new land._ He looked to the sky and rose into the sinister storm.

Hello today people! I would like people to know that I lost my bet because flames don't count as reviews. I received my first flame this week If you want to read it and all of its

misspelled glory here it is:

seashell ()  
-------------------

it really sucked no offince  
c ya bye lozer  
-------------------

**To "Seashell":** First of all "offince" is spelled offense. And if someone is going to call me a "lozer" please spell it the right way! Or get to know me first then see what I am! Seashell if you are going to say no offense to someone you might not want to call someone a "lozer."

Normally flames don't bug me so much but this is very contradicting. And makes me wonder if you ever read this seashell please email me and help me out here because I am confused!

I Love all who Review!

Lexis

**Contest: Help me come up with a better Preview thingy! If you have any Ideas please do tell!**

Here you go your Christmas present My deviant art account!

http /kagome - at - vampy. deviantart. com/ gallery/

Fill the space and forgive how few thw drawings are!


	13. Thunder god Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But I wished my all-time Favorite book was non-fiction…

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**The Thundergod Revealed**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexis**

Inuyasha shaking himself off and walking up the subway steps with absolute pandemonium in his wake. A dismantled train, a caved in

tunnel and metal scattered about the subway platform. Now to find Souta thought the half demon, they are counting on me. Inuyasha

sprang into action running and leaping from building to building until he had searched the city. "Souta where are you? What has that thing

done with you?" Disappointed Inuyasha started back to Higurashi Shrine. Observant of his surroundings he inhaled the air searching for

any trace of Souta.

The sun rose illuminating the koi pond, bread crumbs broke the surface of the glowing pond. Elderly monks scuttled to finish their early

morning chores. The graceful slope of a mountain could be seen in the distance, but the elderly head monk realized that something was

different, a small violet cloud unlike anything he had ever seen. The head monk hurried into shrine carefully opening precious wooden

cabinet, the dust from the cracks fell onto the stone bowl resting on the granite table. He removed a bundle of incense and resin, and

chanting he placed it into the bowl. Once the fragrant smoke rose from the bowl the elderly head monk walked over to the purple velvet

curtain. When he drew the curtain back, the ancient iron slab and a log chained horizontally to the rafters was revealed. Taking the log the

monk swung it into the iron slab. A low resonating hum hung in the air calling all the shrine's inhabitances to the inner room. As the monks

assembled the slab erupted into what sounded like rolling thunder echoing from far off hills.

"My brothers the mountain once again is shrouded in a royal mist. The last known record of this phenomenon was in the ancient texts.

The purple mist heralds the presence of the shrine's deity according to the sacred scrolls." The old monk said as he addressed his fellow

monks. The mountain echoed a thunderous clap as if agreeing with the head shrine keeper. "Let us venerate the lord of rolling thunder."

The old monk commanded the assembled monks.

Kiminari smiled down on the shrine, well pleased the holy men remembered their benefactor. The thunderer then turned back to the

young boy resting on the soft fleece pallet. It is good to be back home, thought the little deity. Kiminari floated above the grey rocky

flagstone floor of the cloud hall. He concentrated on a onyx platform, and slowly a set of large Iron slabs materialzed from nothing.

Smiling wildly, with a maniacal gleam in his eye, the thunderer, began to beat the Iron slabs until the mountain hall reverberated with low

oscillating rhythms that rescinded.

Souta awakened to the sound of rolling thunder, looking around the spacious palace, he exclaimed "Awesome" Souta stood up and

yawing, he stretched. He walked over to the holy musician. "Souta, acquaintance of demons, it good to see you up. I wonder if you could

tell me of your life and this time?" Asked the small god.

Souta smiled and started talking at a rapid rate

" I live with my mother and grandfather who keep the Higurashi shrine. I have a sister Kagome who is never there because she keeps

jumping into this well and going back to ancient Japan. She "likes" Inuyasha and he "likes" her too… but all they do is fight, girls fight

dirty and they would never tell each other that they like each other.. Oh you know what I mean. I go to school to learn math, about

space, science stuff and history. Last week we learned about the moon and how people landed there but it was nothing but a rock. Did I

tell you that Kagome is supposed to be the daughter of the moon… but if the moon is a rock …we learned that in science…So how

does that happen? Did I mention Inuyasha is a demon well…. ok a half demon; he is really strong he saved me from a demon mask. The

city has many cars, trains, trucks and planes that move people. Ships bring in supplies and take products to other parts of the world ."

Souta paused to take a deep breath. He was about to start up again but the small god interrupted.

"Wait… Tell me about this well, and your sister." Asked the surprised Kiminari.

The sky over Kaede's village was robed in the purple, pink and orange of sunrise. The village women gathered at the stream for the

morning washing, laughing and talking as they walked with their bundles. The birds were flocking tree to tree, twittering. Miroku was

sitting on the porch of the old priestess was admiring the young women traveling down the path when Shippo appeared at his side with a

steaming bowl in his paws.

"I see you're feeling better" sneered the fox demon spying the objects of Miroku's attention.

"Yes, better then yesterday…Are you planning to poison me again?" replied the young monk with out taking his eyes of the woman with

the yellow shirt and swaying hips.

" Naw you're to well for that… But if Sango catches you it will be much quicker." Replied Shippo as he gave the bowl

to Miroku.

" We need to go back to that well and wait for Inuyasha and Kagome to return. That purple mist may still be there." Said

Miroku sipping from the wooden bowl.

"huph" nodded Shippo in agreement.

"Is Sango ready?" asked Miroku turning suddenly from intently staring at the women's behinds"Oh, Ah, Sango, It's YOU" Said the monk scrambling to his feet.

" MONK" she shouted slapping his face "I'm ready to go …" said Sango collecting herself.

Awakening from her nap, Kagome stretched, dressed slowly in the clothes her mother laid out for her on her desk. "Inuyasha, where

are you? Inuyasha" called Kagome as she peered out the open window. Kagome sat on the edge of her bed and pulled on her socks.

She the packed her yellow back pack with her toiletries then slung it over her shoulder and ran down stairs to the kitchen to finish

packing it with the goodies her friends had come to expect.

"Dear are you better- you gave us all a scare?" gently ask Mom as she entered the dinning area from cleaning the living room.

"Yes much, have you seen Inuyasha?" Said Kagome hugging her mother.

"No, he went out,to find Souta"Said the worried mom.

" He's probably, with Inuyasha don't worry." Replied Kagome walking out the door.

"Kagome, you ok?" shouted Inuyasha as he leaped down from the roof, and ran to her.

"I'm alright now." Replied Kagome shyly as Inuyasha hugged her. Suddenly the sky darkened over the shrine and a peal of rolling thunder reverberated around the shrine compound.

" Hey Kagome look at me." Shouted Sota from his perch next to Kiminari on a small thunderhead.

"Get Back Kagome !" Yelled Inuyasha drawing his Tetsiga Leaping at Kiminari. The flash was blinding when the thunderer waved his

hand. The sword flew from Inuyasha's hand burning his hand. Howling in pain he lunged at the small deity screaming "Iron rever soul

stealer" With his claws extended he shredded the thunder's silver sash, grabbed sota and landed behind the god.

"Sota get out of there" yelled Kagome running toward her brother. The Thunderer gathered static from the air around the tree of ages into

a ball of energy and hurled it at Inuyasha . The demon boy dodged the blast but it enveloped Kagome and Sota. Inuyasha jumped at

Kiminari screaming "this is for my friends BLADES OF BLOOD"

"I didn't know demons had friends" repied Kiminari floating to high for Inuyasha to reach.

"You will not hurt these people" exclaimed Inuyasha tumbling over the courtyard stone walk, grabbing his tetsiga. The tetsiga flared to

life as it's owner grasped it.

" I know that sword, it is a sword of a guardian demon." Stated the Thunder as he prepared to fend off another attack.

"Leave my father out of it" snarled Inuyasha swinging the tetsiga at the little god.

" Your great great grandfather more like it. The only demons that can create or weld a sword like that are protectors of humans.

Therefore we are related." Replied the little god.

"Quit your yapping and Die." Huffed the out of breath Inuyasha as he tried to strike the thunderer with the sword once again.

"Are that dense ½ demon ? You can't kill a god!" said Kiminari as he sidestepped the blow. The battle raged with blows dodged,

averted by the god and electric discharges enveloping the ½ demon.

The energy rushed over Kagome and Sota, crackling in the air around them. Suddenly, Kagome felt a energy release from deep inside as

she transformed into her demi-godess form a shield enveloped the siblings.

"hey,sis, neeeeat trick, He's a thunder god, and he was pulled through the tree. He took care of m--m…" said sota. "He's only trying to protect me

from Inuyasha"

" OK" replied Kagome turning toward the battle as it raged. Kagome in her shimmering persona walked onto the field of battle and screamed

"Enough!" The combatants took no notice but kept up their fight. Kagome then walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed the scuff of his neck.

"What are you doing?" howled Inuyasha who struggled to get at Kiminari. " Saving your life without embarrassing you." Replied Kagome turning to

shield Inuyasha from the next blast. Sota ran over to Kiminari, who scooped him up on to his cloud.

"Please don't kill Inuyasha" sobbed Sota.

"It was not my intention to kill him… but it was good to battle again on my own instead of being controlled" "Hey you WE'LL finish this later" yelled the1/2 demon.

"I look forward to our next encounter" replied the little god with a big smile.

"My lady you must be the chosen. I am honored to meet you. I wish the help you free Yomi from the demon and restore the balance of power in

celestial realm- Let us retire to my cloud palace. Bring Sota acquaintance of demons and friend of thunder... as well as your...protector." Said

Kiminari bowing to Kagome.

Near the feudal bone eaters well the bushes rustle and Shippo pop up stating " No demons or mist here. Let's make camp"

"Let usjust wait. It might be a trap" whispered Sango peeking out from a leafy bush.

"I agree... be patient, Shippo" said Miroku sitting down with staff in hand. The breeze moved all the leaves in the woods, crickets sang and the butterflies flitted around the brush.

In the shrine looking into the well, Inuyasha asked "Are you ready, yet?"

"Yes, I think so , Kiminari isn"t so bad after all. The tetsiga now has a new trick and we know how to leave Yomi alive... not bad for a days work"

replied Kagome adjusting her bow,sword,and sash pouch.

"Just hurry up, would ya." Said Inuyasha as he jumped into the well holding Kagome's hand.


	14. A way to Wisdom

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Inuyasha... But being cynical and optimistic is fun… that way when it rains you can be grumpy but know someone somewhere can see a rainbow…It also explains mood swings!

"SPEECH"

_Thoughts /Images _

_actions _

_(Author notes)_

**A Way of Wisdom**

The Sunset Goddess

By

**Lexis**

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had set camp, a small camp fire was crackling the fish were

sizzling on their skewers. "Why do I have to get the water?" Whined Shippo.

"Don't whine, Shippo. Kagome and Inuyasha will be back soon" Said Sango with love in

her voice.

"If she is as drained as Kaede said she will need to rest… now go get some water for tea."

said the monk as he shooed Shippo towards the river.

"I'm not dumb you know if you two just want some time alone…"

"GO!" Shouted the embarrassed couple.

Shippo made his way to the river, muttering. As he reached the clear calm waters, he

lowered the small tub into the water. A rustling noise startled the small kitsune. "W-Who's

there?"

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Shippo… the nursemaid. It seems you don't remember me. It is I,

last remaining heir of the Thunder clan, I the ultimate ruler of all. Keeper of the Crayons an-"

"Oh Hello Souten." Shippo cut the voice off mid sentence.

"How Dare you interrupt me!" The small demon appeared nose to nose with the calm kit.

"What do you want? If you want more crayons you will just have to wait."

"no..no it's not about crayons . Well there is this coming of age ceremony coming up and…

well all of the clans are invited I was wondering if you would come w-wit-with me?"

Stammered the blushing thunder demon.

" Who's coming to age?"

"The moon god's half daughter or something like that…"

"Holy Cow! I can't believe I forgot!" Exclaimed Shippo "I've got to go!" Said Shippo as he

grabbed his bucket.

"You'll come with me, right?" She shouted to the retreating Shippo. He gave a wave and a

nod and ran towards the small camp.

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped through the well, and were greeted by a sight they had not

seen in almost four months, a small campfire and their two friends roasting the catch of the

day. As soon as they had climbed fully out of the well another familiar sight greeted them, the

glaring face of Kamikaze. He grabbed Kagome and examined her thoroughly much to the

vexation of Inuyasha. "Good you are unharmed I was worried that, that energy blast had

drained you too much. However it is time for your preparations for the ceremony"

"But that's a good week away!" Protested the still weary Kagome.

"I know but you will need all of your strength for the three days preceding the actual

ceremony." said Kamikaze "do not worry your friends will be coming along in a few days

however it is imperative that you chose someone to be there during your… vigil"

"My vigil?" asked the bewildered Kagome.

"Yes! now choose someone and do be quick" sneered Kamikaze.

Kagome angrily exclaimed "Hold on a minute you never said anything about-"

" I will come" Inuyasha stated calmly.

"I guessed as much" sneered Kamikaze sarcastically. As soon as the last word had escaped

his lips, in a gust of wind, the three disappeared into the still night.

"Hey! Is Kagome here yet?" Cried Shippo as he bounded into the small campsite.

"You just missed her."

"Awwwwwwww… I wanted to tell her something." Whined the small child.

"You know you can always tell me." said the monk patronizingly, a gleam in his eye.

"leave him alone!" Said Sango noticing the small blushing demon. "We will see her in a few days… I promise"

"Cho, Cho, CHO!"

"yes milord?"

"Take these two to their chambers. And make sure they get some sleep"

"Yes sir!" With a bow she led the couple into the greeting hall. She clapped her hands twice.

As soon as the second echo had quieted, a group of children who appeared to be younger

than, Cho. Two were carrying small silver trays with steaming elegant cups of ebony.

"Wh-hat? Is that stuff?" stammered Inuyasha as he held his nose.

"It is not the ritual draught but… It will help you sleep until the time comes." She handed the

cups to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Now drink up! you two will awaken in two days time"

_Their slumber was dark and dreamless …_

Whispering roused Kagome

"It's so cute"

"Cho Are you sure we should have placed them together? Kaze will be mad"

"Let them be, they'll need their rest"

Kagome felt a warm body enveloping her, with a deep breath she took in its warm scent,

and drifted off to sleep.

A Crash roused both Inuyasha and Kagome who sat up immediately only to watch as

Kamikaze burst through the door.

"I've been waiting for an hour now! It is time to prepare them both… It is time to bathe the

dog" With this Kamikaze clapped his hands and a torrent of maids came through the door

several young wind spirits whisked Kagome into her private bath. While some fat old earth

spirits dragged Inuyasha to the small public baths used for the servants and guests. Inuyasha

was scrubbed raw, while Kagome enjoyed a leisurely bath with Cho arranging her hair into

an elaborate onbato with a silver circlet. Inuyasha was dried then dressed in a black and rich

blue robe to accentuate his silver hair and gold eyes creating a daynight color scheme with

Kagome's robes acting as sunrise and sunset. Each were separately led to the Audience

Chamber that had been allocated to the ceremony. Two silk cushions sat facing each other,

the couple kneeled on their cushions.

"To truly know your quest you must… understand"

At these last words he disappeared and two jade cups were borne into the room by the

wind. As soon as the cups were drained, both Inuyasha and Kagome fell Into a deep trance

and the whole room was bathed in a silver and gold light.

_Kagome and Inuyasha traversed the deep healing sleep as children. Holding hands _

_running through the reed plains, laughing the couple stopped to giggle at the sight of _

_their small hands and cloud garments. "GEE, you are cute little boy." Teased the six _

_year old Kagome. "aw, knock it off " shot back the six year old demon boy with his _

_claws extended in mock rage. " It's lovely but why are we here?" asked Kagome _

_admiring the brilliant colors of the new world, the green reeds and blue sky._

_"Don't know but it is probably the work of the draft …Look over there.. There's a _

_lady and man" replied Inuyasha pointing toward the ocean over which a cloud floated _

_carrying the heavenly pair. " Look they are dipping a spear into the ocean " said _

_Kagome as she watched the land form where there was none. Clasping hands the girl _

_and boy watched an age turn. The girl and boy were older, again they stopped to see _

_the changes in themselves and the older land. " Hey look Inuyasha you are shorter _

_then me" said the twelve year old Kagome with a shy smile. "yeah, but I have bigger _

_muscles" strutted the young dog demon._

_As the turned the tree filled valleys they saw the elegant man running along a path _

_followed by eight wild hags. He threw down his headdress which turned into a bunch _

_grapes, in turn slowing his pursuers, when they stopped to eat the grapes. The man _

_continued to running along the boulder and peach tree lined path leading from Yomi. _

_A comb fell from the man's hand and a bamboo grove sprang up to delay the wild _

_women. On and on he ran until he ducked behind a rock, with a mighty rush arose a _

_great river from behind the large rock, cutting across the path. The man reappeared _

_with a satisfied look and began to run again .Periodically as the dead women caught _

_up the man dropped peaches to delay them. After many narrow escapes the man _

_reached a narrowing in the tan rock canyon turning he saw the dead with his deceased _

_wife, who was swiftly turning into a rotting corpse. Quickly searching he found a huge _

_irregular shaped white quartz boulder. Heaving it over he head he sealed the land of _

_the living from the land of Yomi. The man the called to his wife for the last time, _

_turned and floated to the nearest pure river. There he looked at his face, seeing the _

_filth of the underworld on his skin, he threw off his clothes in disgust and dove into the _

_water. His clothes became deities. The water with which he washed his eyes and _

_cleaned the stench from his nose, became Amaterasu (the Sun goddess), Tsukiyomi _

_(the moon god) and Susano (the god of the sea and chaos) . "Should we be watching _

_this?" asked Kagome Hiding her eyes. _

_" Grow up, Kagome. This the story of Izangi __and creation of the gods. Something they _

_want us to see" whispered Inuyasha holding _

_and calming the embarrassed girl. They clasped hands once more and an age passed _

_once more the couple now stood fully grown demon and ten'yo admiring themselves. " _

_Kagome you really look diff-erent" panted the dog demon as he undressed the fully _

_developed moon goddess with his golden eyes.SLAP "Have you learned nothing from _

_Miroku?… But you are magnificent." She said with a Mona Lisa smile, as she ran her _

_silver eyes up and down his well developed frame. He no longer blushed, as he had _

_reached his full growth and his nose filled with the scent of the object of his desire._

_"Sorry it's just.. Well I never imagined you would grow up well like that. …I mean ." _

_Apologized the great demon as he held out his paw . She nodded and stepped forward _

_taking it he slowly reshaped to human form. Gently he folded her in his arms as they _

_looked around._

_They were in front of the great stone, the portal to the underworld, there appeared to _

_be a great gathering of celestials in all their fine clothes. Izangi was pacing in front of _

_the crowd pointing, at a bound god, who looked a lot like Inuyasha and Seshomoru _

_with the same claws, hair, and blue stripes along his cheeks._

_"**destroyer!"**_

_**"thief!"**_

_**" storm bringer!"**_

_**" starter of wars!"**_

_**"father of demons!"**_

_could be heard over the gathering storm. The trial seemed to go poorly for Susano, _

_who shook his chains roaring for his minions. The charges were announced climbing _

_into the heavens , frightening the sun into hiding, boiling the sea, attacking the _

_weaving hall of heaven and multiple other crimes. The sentence was passed . Susano _

_was to rule the dead where his damage would be contained in Yomi, his claim to the _

_sea was forfeit, his claim to the earth was forfeit, he could never set foot on the _

_heavenly plain again, nor could he stand on the earth until he redeemed himself with _

_great deeds, the thunder gods he took control of who were to be imprisoned with him, _

_and he was to join his mother in hell. The white boulder was then opened and Susano _

_chained was pushed thru the opening including the small thunder beings who protested _

_they had had done nothing to deserve this treatment. The stone rolled back and the _

_sun stepped forward and placed a seal of gold to keep the way blocked. Kagome _

_teary-eyed looked again into Inuyasha's eyes kissed him. "We have time" said the half _

_goddess to the half demon as each faded into their own dreams._

"Do you have the Wisdom? … My daughter" Asked a cloaked figure…

Sorry I've been In china and tibet for the past 20 days... Please reveiw -Lexis


End file.
